Lion-o and his lady of choice
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the only son of Claudius and Leona the king and queen of Thundera. He had some friends. Tygra was one of them he was the son of the tiger chief Javan. His other good friend was Bengali the blacksmith and Pumyra the medic now Lion-o must choose a bride from one of the many lioness his own age that were daughters of the royal court. He feels uneasy about this.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was an only child. He was the son of the king and queen. They loved him very much. Lion-o had a very kind heart and was very handsome too. He had some friends one them was Bengali a young white tiger blacksmith, there was Pumyra the young Puma medic. He was also friends with Tygra the son of Javan the tiger chief. He was also friends with Cheetara the cheetah student of Jaga.

Lion-o was celebrating his eighteenth birthday. "Son there is something we have to talk to you about." Claudius said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o you are now eighteen you are old enough to take a bride," Claudius said.

"A bride?" Lion-o said almost choking. He managed to swallow his food.

"Your father is right Lion-o you are now old enough to take a bride," Leona said.

"But who am I going to marry?" Lion-o asked.

"That is your choice there are plenty of young lionesses in court for you choose from. They are coming tomorrow so I want you to look your best," Claudius said.

"Yes father." Lion-o said.

The next day Lion-o was washed up by the servants and dressed in a fine suit. Lion-o sighed and walked into the garden and he saw a young lioness sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was pretty. She was sitting there and talking to her friend as she did her hair. "You look very beautiful Liosia." her friend said.

"Thanks but I don't like this," Liosia said.

"Why?' her friend asked.

"Well Leoporia my father told me about the prince coming of age and he dragged me here to see if I would be chosen. But I don't like the idea of going be supposedly just gifted to some spoiled rotten prince." Liosia said.

Lion-o was shocked people thought he was spoiled? He was hurt went into his room. His mother saw him sitting on the bed. "Lion-o what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom would you say I'm spoiled rotten?" Lion-o asked.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Leona asked.

"I was walking in the garden and I heard one of the ladies I was suppose to chose from say it." Lion-o said.

"Well son there are rumors going around about what you are like. But don't worry, they will soon see the real you rather then what they have heard." Leona said.

"Thanks mom," Lion-o said.

Soon Lion-o was going to meet the ladies for him to choose his bride from.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was standing up front to meet the eligible young lady lions his own age.

There were several of them.

"Presenting Valtina from the blonde mane family," the announcer said.

Lion-o saw she was very beautiful and lovely. But he didn't think she was the right one. She was bowing and he kissed her hand as his father told him to.

"Presenting Clarice of the brown mane family," the announcer said.

Lion-o saw her loveliness that she would make a fine queen but his heart was unsure about she was the one. He kissed her hand and she moved on.

"Presenting Naltala of the black mane family," the announcer said.

Lion-o saw soft raven hair and her brown eyes. She was very lovely indeed. But he still was unsure who would be the one. He kissed her hand and she moved on.

"Presenting Liosia from the white lion family." The announcer said.

Lion-o recognized her she was the lioness he saw talking. She was very lovely and her eyes were like sapphires and went well with her white fur and cream hair. He looked into her eyes his heart raced and skipped a beat. She saw the prince finally and felt her heart race and skipped a beat. He kissed her hand and she moved on.

Soon he began to dance with the ladies who were available. Lion-o took much joy in dancing with Liosia. She was enjoying it as well. Soon they went into the garden. They watched the sunset together.

They felt so at peace with each other Lion-o felt so happy dancing with her. He thought he felt something when he looked in her eyes. She felt the same way when she looked into his eyes.

They then looked at each other. Then they leaned in close and kissed. It was a magical kiss. Lion-o and Liosia looked at each other and smiled. It was very special.

Lion-o is then went to his room at bed time. He sighed and laid down on his bed smiling. He was very happy indeed.

Lion-o hoped that Liosia was the one because it felt that way in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-O still spent time with the ladies who were daughter's of the lions of court.

There was Valtina of the blonde mane family her hair was the color of gold and her eyes were bright green.

There was also Clarice of the brown mane family. She was lovely with her brown eyes matching her hair.

Then there was Naltala of the black mane family. Her her was raven and her eyes were copper brown.

Finally there was Liosia of the white lion family. Her fur was white, her hair was the color of fresh cream and her eyes were a soft blue.

Valtina often tried to make the other girls look bad. Mostly she did it to Liosia because Lion-o took a shine to her.

Luckily for Liosia the Clarice and Naltala were nice. They knew each of the girls had a chance to be Lion-o's bride. "Liosia don't listen to Valtina. I think you might make a great princess and future queen," Naltala said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

Now it was time for a ball. Lion-o danced with all of them. But Valtina just wanted him to dance with her and be with her. Lion-o thought it was annoying.

Lion-o soon started to dance with Liosia and soon he forgot about all his troubles and focused on her. It was like they were dancing on air.

The people gathered around them and watched as they danced. Lion-o and Liosia forgot about everyone else in the room. Then they leaned in and kissed. The crowd was shocked. But his family was smiling as was Liosia's family.

"Everyone I choose Liosia to marry," Lion-o said.

Valtina came up to him. "Why chose this dirt?! I'm a better choice!" She said.

"No you're not I have seen the way you were rude to Liosia and the other ladies. You're lovely on the outside but inside you just think about yourself." Lion-o said.

Valtina growled and stormed off.

Lion-o and Liosia just got close to each other.

"Now let's prepare for a wedding," Claudius said.


End file.
